Playground equipment often includes an elevated platform on which children can play, and from which they can access slides and other equipment. Often, there are steps connected to the elevated platform so that children can climb up to the elevated platform from ground level. Additionally, there are often one or more climbing panels that provide an alternative or additional option for climbing up to the elevated platform.